


Кадр сменяется следующим

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от R до NC-17) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Оказывается, Джарвис хранит самые разные записи.





	Кадр сменяется следующим

— Что там? — подозрительно спрашивает Локи, когда Старк отдает ему плоскую, короткую пластинку с металлическим разъемом на хвосте. 

— Кино, — коротко отзывается Тони и уточняет, помедлив: 

— Хорошее кино. Посмотри. 

 

Камера сразу дает крупный план. Кажется, снимали сердце — медленно поднимается грудная клетка, вздрагивает, застывает неподвижно и напряженно, и опускается снова. Кожа белая-белая, без изъяна, будто самый дорогой шероховатый бархатный фарфор. Ребра выгибаются под кожей невидимыми обручами. 

Кадр сменяется следующим. Камера смотрит на впалый живот, на котором лежит чужая рука. Пальцы плотно сомкнуты и прижаты к прессу, потом ладонь скользит вертикально вверх, подбирается к солнечному сплетению. Тот, к кому прикоснулись, выдыхает — звук неожиданно резкий и четкий, и на его фоне особенно заметна осязаемая тишина происходящего. 

Кадр сменяется следующим. Губы сухо ласкают выступающую косточку на бедре, не целуя, только очень тщательно вбирая каждое прикосновение к коже, тщательное и неторопливое. Приближение огромно — на губах видны маленькие трещинки и потемневшие следы укусов. Иногда камера сдвигается достаточно, чтобы увидеть верхний завиток волос в паху — в полумраке он почему-то кажется рыжим. 

Кадр сменяется следующим. В нем — застывшая между сбитых простыней нога, видимая лишь до колена. Косточки пальцев выступают четко, как струны. Потом ступня вздрагивает, колено сдвигается, пальцы судорожно поджимаются, сминая светлую ткань, тянут ее. На пределе слуха слышен стон. 

Кадр сменяется следующим. В нем видно горло, словно вылепленное руками греческого скульптора, состоящее из долгих, стремительных линий и контуров. Снимают в профиль. Видно, как движется кадык, когда тот, кого снимают, сглатывает, пытаясь получить из воздуха хоть немного воздуха, торопливо, жадно, несколько раз подряд — в этот момент камера чуть сдвигается и ловит в кадр подбородок, приоткрытый рот и губы. Острый кончик языка выглядит темным, влажным, он быстро оббегает верхнюю губу, касается нижней — в этот момент все толчком движется вперед и раздается короткий, похожий на сип, вдох, который тут же глушится закушенными губами. 

Кадр сменяется следующим. Камера смотрит на пальцы — длинные, с геометрически очерченными костяшками пальцы, которые то беспомощно вздрагивают, то безжалостно комкают светлое покрывало. Слышен легкий треск материала и прерывистое дыхание, вдох-вдох-вдох — долгий выдох, как близнец похожий на стон. Зависимость между ритмом и темпом угадывается чутьем, нужно лишь несколько секунд смотреть и слушать. Вдох, сжатие, скрип ткани, судорожно напряженный сустав, вдох, сжатие, скрип, напряжение, вдох, сжатие, сжатие… Выдох — и пальцы медленно разжимаются, остаточно подрагивая от приложенного, чтобы сдержаться, усилия. 

Кадр сменяется следующим. Фокус очень точно и метко выдержан — видны выгнутая дуга поясницы, и спящая змея позвоночника, притаившаяся под белой кожей, и последняя косточка этого позвоночника, и даже то, что бедра широко раздвинуты, можно определить по углу, под которым расходятся ягодицы, — но и только. На спине лежит тень — и легкие голубоватые отсветы. Снимали сверху. Кадр движется вместе с движениями спины, показывая только то, что нужно, чтобы достроить происходящее в воображении. Слышно дыхание двоих, слитное как дыхание одного. 

Кадр сменяется следующим. Лопатки. Это очень короткий кадр, но выразительный — их с позвоночником выгибает горбом, приподнимает вверх. Раздается звук — похожий на сорванный хрип или неудавшуюся попытку закашляться, переходящий в долгое, глухое «о», сверху ложится ладонь, гладит, успокаивающе массирует подушечками пальцев, трогает косточки хребта — и спина расслабленно опускается. 

Кадры сменяются следующими быстрее и быстрее. Ушная раковина, подсвеченная снаружи, снимали из-за головы, видна кожа, пронизанная розовыми сосудами. Трепещут тонкие крылья носа. Торопливо переплетаются пальцы — ладони совершенно разные, и по длине, и фактуре кожи, и толщине суставов. Катится по виску прозрачная капля. Чуть светится в полумраке влажная кожа плеч, спины, бедер — камера движется скачками, и кажется, что тот, кого снимали, только что ставил спринтерский рекорд. Губы прижимаются к внутренней стороне бедра, потом медленно движутся выше, пробуя кожу языком на вкус. Запястья, перекрученные скомканной тканью, то ли связаны, то ли запутаны. Ладонь накрывает пах — снова в фокусе один завиток волос и ничего больше, зато видны узкие бедра и выпуклые вертикальные вены. Камера скользит между бедер вверх, но виляет в сторону, поднявшись до ягодиц, — можно успеть заметить выразительную ямочку на левой, но и только. 

Все движется. Слышится дыхание: нет ни одного слова, но есть вздохи, иногда короткие, иногда протяжные, иногда срывающиеся на тихий всхлип. Слышны влажные звуки скользящей кожи. 

Камера замирает. 

Ступня стоит на плече, длинная, худая ступня. Видно, как склоняется голова, и губы касаются сухожилия. 

Кадр гаснет.


End file.
